Chicos, chicas y besos
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN.-Hipo se ha quemado y la sanadora no tiene idea de porqué, pero pronto lo descubrirá... ¡Pasen y lean!


**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS Y LA HISTORIA DE JUSTANOTHERFANGIRL27, SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL TRADUCIR.**

¡Hola! Bueno, seguro han de pensar "¿Y qué hace esta traduciendo historias?" primero: ¡Feliz día de San Valentín! :) Segundo: como me la he pasado traduciendo historias en otros fandoms, he decidido hacerlo también aquí, para ver si con eso se anima un poco más este lugar porque las historias en español están realmente olvidadas. En fin, este one-shot muy corto y tierno, con pareja central Astrid/Hipo. Tengo varios otros fics pensados también por traducir que, además, me ayudarán a pasar la materia de inglés :D

**JustAnotherFangirl27:** es la autora original de esta historia, escrita en inglés, cuyo nombre es "Boys, Girls, and kissing" ella me ha dado su permiso para traducirla y publicarla en mi perfil. Si quieren leer la versión original, se encuentra en los Favoritos de mi perfil o les puede mandar el link.

Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Chicos, chicas y besos.<strong>

"¡Deja de moverte!" gritó Grithella, la vieja curandera, mientras agarraba la barbilla de Hipo y movía su cabeza hacia ella "Es muy difícil vendarte la quemadura si te mueves así!

La curandera miró la piel roja y arrugada del brazo del joven. El chico había estado trabajando en la fragua desde hacia años y no se había quemado ni una sola vez en casi todo ese tiempo. Frotó el ungüento curativo, vendando después la parte herida. Suspiró, se curaría bien, pero dejaría una cicatriz.

"Tus manos son muy diestras a la hora de forjar, entonces ¿Cómo te las arreglaste para quemarte tan mal?" se cuestionó. Al no obtener respuesta, miró hacia al chico. Él estaba viendo a través de la ventana nuevamente, moviendo sus piernas.

La vieja curandera suspiró y tiró de las vendas. Se acercó hacia la ventana por la cual el muchacho miraba, para cerrar de golpe las persianas, pero no las encontró. Se acordó de que en la última tormenta desatada brutalmente durante el invierno, el viento había sido tan fuerte que rompió las ventanas de la cabaña de los curanderos, y nadie había tenido el tiempo de remplazarlas durante la primavera. Solamente habían tenido el tiempo de limpiar.

Madre Grithella, como era llamada por los habitantes de Berk, miró por la ventana, viendo la silueta de Astrid Hofferson, cortando leña para calentar la casa de su padre, ahuyentando así la humedad. Grithella comprendió de inmediato, sospechando que había distraído al chico lo suficiente para que se quemara.

"¡Astrid!" gritó, con voz ronca.

La rubia miró, confundida por un momento, ante de arrojarse el hacha al hombro y caminar hacia la sanadora con ese orgulloso porte vikingo.

"¿Si?" preguntó, algo aburrida y con tono de impaciencia.

"O dejas de moverte o le dices a tu novio que se quede suficientemente quieto para poder ventarle su brazo"

La mayor parte del pueblo, incluida Astrid, había visto a Estoico llevar arrastrando a Hipo hacia la cabaña de los curanderos, mientras él murmuraba protestas acerca de que estaba bien y podía curarse a sí mismo. Muchos se preguntaron cómo pudo quemarse cuando llevaba tanto tiempo trabajando en la forja, ahora Astrid lo sabía. Ella se río en voz bajara para sí misma, y luego lanzó su hacha haciéndola aterrizar en el tronco donde cortaba la leña. A continuación, entró a la choza.

Astrid se acercó a Hipo, pero en vez de reprenderlo como Grithella esperaba, comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente. Grithella alzó sus manos y murmuró con enojo "Niños" antes de salir.

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Estoico con su voz potente de vikingo, acercándose a la choza.

Grithella, que había estado hablando en voz baja, no había notado al Jefe regresar por su hijo.

"La rubia está adentro, chupando la cara de tu hijo. Ese muchacho se distrae ahora más que tiene novia"

"Mmm… ya veo" respondió Estoico.

Astrid salió de la choza, aplaudiendo ambas manos como si se las limpiara. Su camiseta estaba ligeramente arrugada, se podía ver fácilmente de dónde Hipo había sujetado la tela. Pero aparte de eso, todo estaba en su lugar, dejando a un lado preguntas si algo más grave hubiera sucedido.

"Problema resuelto" dijo Grithella. Después, se acercó a la cepa, agarró su hacha, se la puso al hombro, tomó la piña de leña en el otro hombro y se marchó a su casa.

Grithella entró a la cabaña, sonriendo y riendo alegremente para sí misma cuando vio que su paciencia estaba a punto de morir. Estoico le siguió y suspiró al ver el aspecto que tenía su hijo. Hizo un gesto con la mano delante de la cara de Hipo, y no obtuvo respuesta.

"Uf" murmuró para sí mismo "Vamos a tener que mantenerla lejos de él cuando sea Jefe, por el bienestar del pueblo"

"Ahora, Estoico, no nos olvidemos de dónde lo sacó" le reprendió Grithella, alegre, de que finalmente podía terminar de vendar al muchacho.

"No sé lo que quieres decir" contestó Estoico, agarrando a Hipo y tratando de sacarlo por la puerta.

"Si no mal recuerdo, tú eres el que casi se desmayaba cada vez que Valhallamara de miraba" bromeó Grithella.

Estoico gruñó, recordando algo doloroso pero sobre todo, vergonzoso, porque ella tenía razón.

"¡Vámonos, Hipo"

Estoico agarró a su hijo y lo arrastró hacia afuera, cerrando la puerta mientras escuchaba las carcajeadas de la sanadora.

* * *

><p>Me encanta este fic, es de los primeros que leí poco después de ver la película xD Tengo permiso para publicar otro que, si Dios quiere y me da tiempo, subiré en dos días aproximadamente, cuando lo haya terminado. Hasta entonces espero que les guste este :)<p>

Me despido. Ojalá la historia les haya gustado y, pues bueno, ¡Nos leemos pronto!

chao!

P.D: ¿Reviews?


End file.
